Dreams in Colour
by Monisse
Summary: Chapter 10 - Words - I know you did your best. Thank you for being my partner and friend. - A collection of drabbles in 100 words. All about B/B.
1. Monochromatic

This will be a collection of 100 word drabbles because I need to learn how to express my imagination in 100 words lenght. So bear with me with these little stories I'm loving to write at 3 in the morning! :) I really hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Fox (as always!)

**Rating:** K

* * *

**Monochromatic**

Black and white dreams. No blue skies nor green fields.

Only lively monochromatic images produced by a rational brain.

This night was no different. Lonesome spectrums played all over again in her mind, filling it with regrets and failed hope.

And yet, there was one single figure, standing proudly out in the crowd of people.

It was all a big blur, a no name face staring back at her.

She could see them now, his eyes. Bright brown ones gazing deeply into her soul, pouring warmth and trust.

'_Booth…_'

She now knew what was like to have dreams in colour.

* * *

Not greeeeeeat... but I still liked it. All the credits goes to my friend Lili for telling me about her monochromatic dreams in the middle of a drunken night. You rock girl LOL!

Reviews are apreciated! Keep waiting for much more drabbles.


	2. Red

**A/N:** I still don't know what exactly is the colour of Bones hair, but I like the colour she has in the 1st season, a redish tone, so simmilar to mine. Reviews are love, keep them coming! :)

**Rating:** K

* * *

**Red **

_Red_. His world was filled with a vast extend of ruby pearls. Fiery, crimson and perfumed strings of soft silky hair.

His eyes were drowning in the immensity of the bright colour that fell over his sleepy face in that morning.

The soft rays of light that embrace the room seem to angry the trends into a bonfire. Those soft curls belong to his partner, who lay beside him, oblivious to his chromatic reverie.

An easy smile graced his features.

Yes, he once had preferred blond women, fine and delicate golden locks.

But right now… there was something about red…


	3. Heart

**A/N:** I wanted to write something naughty... but this is not quite still what I wanted of them... oh well, I'll get better with smut in time :P Please, if you're reading this, leave a comment, it keeps me going.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Heart**

_Heart_. She didn't believe that it could hold some kind of emotion. He had to prove her wrong.

His strong body melted over her, his long muscles expanding with every movement, bringing both closer to the abyss.

Her ears were filled by the sound of his heart, which raced furiously above her own. Hers was now overflowing with all kinds of emotions towards his, running wild, growing through her flesh.

Long after their screams, moans and whispers had subsided the room was once again bathed in silence.

The only sound disturbing the quietness was the steady beat of their hearts.


	4. Heat

**A/N:** This is my favourite drabble. I just think that the scene it pictures is so lovely... I wish I could have this kind of divine inspiration more often. Thanks for the reviews so far, I wished I could get more feedback on this drabbles :)

**Rating:** K

* * *

**Heat**

Neither a breeze nor a cloud in the sky. This was the perfect summer day.

Both had taken time out of their busy routines to walk on the park. His son runs ahead, a healthy giggling filling the air around.

They strolled in their own pace, both relinquish at the taste of a delicious ice cream in the heat of the afternoon.

He looked at her. God help him in that moment, for neither _He_ would have resisted that heavenly sight.

His mouth approached hers, tasting and licking the spills of strawberry cream that made her lower lip so tempting.


	5. Courage

**A/N:** I always thought this moment was very, very sweet, and it passed by the viewer so unnoticed that it makes it even more worth it. Come on people, where are the reviews? My ego needs them :P

**Rating:** K

* * *

**Courage**

"_I love you_" He said quietly staring intensely at her.

Inside her hand laid a polished stone, those words shinning in bright colours. In that single moment he let his guard down, powered by this overwhelming event.

Deep inside it was what he was feeling, and always felt, looking at her eyes full of emotion.

He still didn't know what made him read them aloud, while she remained insensible to his inner struggle, as always.

Maybe one day he would say the words to her all over again, this time with her eyes on him.

He just needed enough courage…


	6. Bones

**A/N:** It's been so long since the last post, but here it is. Inspired on the "whearabouts" of Bones. I actually love the fact that she now aknowlage her own nickname. She's also the one saying that she needs to have someone caring where she is all the time... here you go! Review please :)

**Rating:** K

* * *

**Bones**

He doesn't quite know why he started calling her that. Either by the very object of her work or just to annoy her.  
She would always drive him to the brink of insanity and he wanted to do the same to her.

The fact is that he started, just to avoid any type of proximity, allowing some emotional distance between them. And she would always demand not to be called by that.

The fact is that the more he used to call her that, the more they got closer.

"_Bones, where are you?_"

"_I'm here._" And she smiled to him.


	7. Cold

**A/N:** It's been a while, but here we go again. I dearly like this one, it's inspired in a portuguese saying "cold hands, warm heart". I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing. Once more, thank you for the reviews so far, and please keep telling me what you think!

**Rating:** K

* * *

**Cold**

The gelid stagnate air of the room penetrated her limbs, bringing uncomfortable feelings.  
Tonight the sheets seemed colder and more unwelcoming than ever.

Her body tossed around, seeking for a suitable position where she could stop shaking.  
Turning around, she found an inviting source of heat.

Her trembling hands ran across the strong planes of his chest searching for some warmth.

"_Ohh Bones! Your hands are cold_" He said while entwining his own large and warm with hers.

"_Yes, but you know what they say... cold hands, warm heart_." She whispered close to his neck before drifting off to sleep again.


	8. Stars

A/N: This is not a romantic drabble whatoever, but I really enjoyed to write this because it shows a little bit more of Temperance's feelings. And I loved to stargaze when I was a child too.

Reference: _The Stargazer in the Puddle_

* * *

**Stars**

As a child she had spent a lot of her time gazing up into the depths of the dark night sky.

She had been a stargazer.

Her body would lie down, extended against the grass, small hands clasped together behind her head, some auburn curls falling over her forehead.

Sometimes he found her in the silent hours looking outside the window, her shinny blue eyes searching the celestial infinite, thoughts lost on those specks of light.

Every night she looked up to the velvet cloak of night for the five burning spots in the sky, searching for _Delphinus_, the Dolphin.


	9. Hands

_A/N:_I always wondered how bad were Brennan's nightmares, if she had any...  
Reviews are cherished, always!!

_Reference: Aliens in a Spaceship_

_Rating:_ K

* * *

**Hands**

She found herself confined in the car. Only this time she is alone, away from the sunlight and the rest of the world.  
She can't remember why she's there again, but the feeling is the same.

The inability to feel is slowly overtaking her brain, disturbing her eyes and fogging her reason.

She knows she will be missed when it's over.

Reaching a hand in the middle of chaos, she prays for help.  
His hand, once again, found hers easily in the dead of the night. She held to it, tight.

"_It's all right Temperance. It was just a nightmare._"


	10. Words

_A/N:_ Here's the last drabble. I always thought what Brennan might have wrote as a goodbye note and to whom in_ Aliens in the Spaceship_...  
I hope you like my version of it. It's been fun so far, and always, thanks for the reviews!

_Rating:_ K

* * *

**Words**

She welcomed him into her apartment, and went to the kitchen, bare feet pacing the floor.  
He took a moment to admire around; there were an immensity of shelves.

His hand grabbed one of the books, a neat picture of her in the back cover.

The paper fell from the object in his hand.  
A single piece of torn paper, her neat and soft handwrite could be seen.

There were words of smoothly blue ink, blurred here and there with staining of tears, saying:

_I know you did your best__. Thank you for being my partner and friend.  
__Yours, _

_Bones _


End file.
